TMNT: Willing (One-Shot) (Song-fic)
by SophiaStones123
Summary: He couldn't help it. Even though everything seems to be over, and the wars have ended and everyone has won, he still misses his father.
1. Chapter 1

The little turtle opened the dojo door slightly, and turned around to look if anyone was seemingly awakened by the light noise.

When he saw no one in the lair, however, he breathed a sigh of relief and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Of all the times to awaken someone, this is definitely_ not _the time.

While April might not mind, and might possibly understand, his brothers might tease him about it, and call him a knucklehead.

And especially Casey.

No matter what he does, he can't let anyone know that Dr Prankenstein is weak or something!

As he closed the dojo door, his eyes directed towards the shrine.

He felt a lump in his throat, and he struggled to swallow it.

It had been a year since they have slain the Shredder, along with the most loyal of the Foot.

Even though Baxter Stockman and Tiger Claw survived, they have both declared a truce with the turtles.

And it also seemed that Stockman would not dare to make any trouble for a while, considering that he turned himself in soon after the battle.

After all, he did still terrorise his former colleagues.

However, despite saving the world, making new friends, and meeting old ones...

He jolted out of his thoughts as he felt something sliding down his cheeks.

Only did he attempt to wipe it off, did he discover that his cheeks are wet.

_Who was he kidding?_

Deep down...

He still missed having Master Splinter around.

He had no words to describe how grateful and happy to have a caring sensei, and a loving father alongside him...

And now that he's gone...

He sniffled as he took out his headphones, and tried to listen to the T-Pod.

That was why he couldn't sleep; He sometimes felt that despite the laughter and cheer they filled the lair...

He couldn't help but feel that the lair felt...emptier.

He hit the 'play' button.

Maybe this song can swallow up the emptiness inside.

**大海满是波浪 不见船入港 ****(The sea is full of waves, and there are no boats to be seen.)  
她站在码头 遥望着北方 ****(She stood at the docks, looking at the distant north.)**

"Why does this song sound very sad?"

He glanced at the song title, and sighed.

"Lady of the Pier...Ok, I guess this song won't sound so bad, even if I can't understand the lyrics."

He lifted his finger from the 'Skip button', eager to hear more of the song.

**青丝飞上白霜 心还惦着他 ****(Green silk flies on the white mist, as she still thinks of his reply.)  
信里没说的 那句回答 ****(His reply, that was never written in his letters.)**

Well, whoever is singing this must have been very sad about something.

Mikey thought, as he stayed silent throughout the lyrics.

Even if he can't understand them, he still felt that prick in his heart nevertheless.

**傻傻的姑娘戴一朵花 等着他回来呀 ****(The silly girl wore a flower on her hair, as she wait for him to return.)  
小小的嘴儿藏不住话 都唱成情歌呀 ****(Her small mouth couldn't hide any words in her mind, and thus sang about her love.)  
青山依旧 岁月如常 也不见她悲伤 ****(As years go by, we never see her cry.)  
有情的人 别问她 你还愿意吗？****(To those people who have feelings of love, never ask her, are you still willing to be with him?)**

He started to sob lightly.

For some reason, he knew deep down that the singer was singing about his pain.

His pain of not seeing his father again, and missing him dearly.

He had no idea how he came up with that theory, but he just knew that it had to be true.

He wept fiercely into his hands, unable to hold in his emotions any longer.

**大海满是波浪 不见船入港 ****(The sea is full of waves, and there are no boats to be seen.)  
她站在码头 遥望着北方 ****(She stood at the docks, looking at the distant north.)**

Just as his sorrows were being shown, a hand suddenly landed onto his shoulder.

"Do not be sad, Michelangelo."

"Even though I no longer have a physical body, know that I will always be with all of you, my son."

That voice...

His eyes grew wider at the familiarity of the voice.

No, it couldn't be.

He slowly glanced up with his bloodshot eyes.

There was no mistaking the kindness, affection and love in those eyes.

There was no hesitation as he immediately hugged his father.

His father, whom he missed so dearly.

**青丝飞上白霜 心还惦着他 ****(Green silk flies on the white mist, as she still thinks of his reply.)  
信里没说的 那句回答 ****(His reply, that was never written in his letters.)**

There were no words shared.

However, despite of the silence, they both know what each other are thinking, and they revelled in that moment.

Love.

That was all it mattered.

_"I have missed you, Papa."_

Mikey thought as he hugged him tighter.

As though he was afraid that his father would just vanish once again.

_Maybe that's what he feared the most._

_"I love you so much." _

And judging by the way Master Splinter hugged him, he could safely say he felt the same too.

_"I love you too, my son."_

**傻傻的姑娘戴一朵花 等着他回来呀 ****(The silly girl wore a flower on her hair, as she waited for him to return.)  
小小的嘴儿藏不住话 都唱成情歌呀 ****(Her small mouth couldn't hide any words in her mind, and thus sang about her love.)  
青山依旧 岁月如常 也不见她悲伤 ****(As years go by, we never see her cry.)  
有情的人 别问她 你还愿意吗？****(To those people who have feelings of love, never ask her, are you still willing to be with him?)**

He had no idea how much time had passed by, and how long he had been asleep...

Because the next thing he knew, Donnie was shaking him awake.

"Mikey, Mikey, wake up!"

Donnie shook him gently as his baby blue eyes slowly opened.

"W-What happened?"

"You tell me, Mikey. The first thing I saw was you sleeping in the dojo."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"I..."

He thought that he had shed all of his tears, but his lip couldn't help but quiver again.

Donnie sighed as he hugged Mikey with all his might.

"It's alright, Mikey."

He rubbed the back of his shell gently to soothe the little turtle.

"I miss him too, bro."

They were silent for a few moments, and little did they know.

Two pairs of eyes saw the whole thing.

"I miss him too, knucklehead."

Raph whispered as Leo kept a straight yet sad look.

"We all miss him."

**若有来世 你还愿意吗？****(If there is an afterlife, will you still be willing to be with him again?)**

_"I will always be with you, my sons..."_

A bright figure in a red kimono whispered as he walked away from the scene.

_"I will always be with you." _

_Goodbye, my family. I love you all. - Master Splinter (TMNT 2012 Season 5 Episode 4: End Times) __  
__爸爸__, __我們回家吧 __\- __杜美心 （还愿）（__Du Meixin - Devotion) _


	2. Author Note (Background of the Song!)

Hey, guys, thanks for reading! This is just some background info on the song I chose.

For those peeps who wanted to know which song I chose, you guys can all stay! :D

But if you guys knew where it came from, and want to read or do something else, or if you don't really wanna know...

Then feel free to stop reading as of now.

(Spoilers for the Devotion Game) (Don't read if you haven't played it / Don't wanna be spoiled!)

Du Feng Yu, a playwright, married Gong Li Fang, an actress, after partnering together for a show that he wrote (as seen from the game trailer).

They sold off their old house and bought a new apartment and moved in, and Li Fang decided to quit her acting career to become a devoted housewife.

They settled down and had a daughter named Mei Xin, who apparently inherited her mother's talents of singing and acting.

Now, this is where it gets ugly.

Feng Yu, unfortunately, was a man with pride, and not long after they moved in, he invited all his friends for mah-jong and even bought a piano for their daughter, despite not having much money. Everything was left to his wife to take care of.

He refused to admit that they were becoming very poor, as his plays are not accepted and not really deemed suitable to the 1980s audiences.

Basically, he did not earn any money writing plays.

They raised their daughter to become a star like her mother, as the family is not really doing well and they hoped that by attending a variety show..

She can help feed the family by winning the grand prize.

However, because of the pressure she suffered, she suddenly found it hard to breathe, hard to concentrate and hard to even live.

Her father couldn't bear having his own daughter in the hospital 'suffering' from the treatment, so he took her home and tried to find other ways.

Then, a woman named Mentor He said that he could just cure his daughter by practising religion.

In the end, he listened, as he seemed to like religious activities, and slowly started to believe that Cigu Guanyin (the 'god' that he was told that could cure his daughter) really did cure his daughter.

However, the truth of why she was cured was because of him spending time with her, and family was harmonious and all that.

It all got to do with stress and pressure, and her father unfortunately didn't get that.

Arguments started to fill the house, as his wife was forced to borrow money from her mother (At that time, this kind of act would be seen as disgraceful and would lose face) and was even considering going back to acting to get more money.

Financial difficulties were on the rise in the family, and the father still spent too much by donating too much money to Mentor He, and buying the red arowana fish.

(Red Arowanas are expensive back in the 80s and now, but back then it stated the status of your wealth. You can be seen as wealthy / getting a lot of luck and cash if you had one.)

The father also assumed that his wife was a monster for not following the dark religion, so his wife was forced to leave, as conditions were becoming unbearable for her to stay.

However she did state that she would bring the family somewhere else, once she get enough money.

After the wife left, Mei Xin suffered from her 'illness' again, so her father went to consult Mentor He again.

(Back then, hospitals and doctors did not have a great reputation. Anyone who saw a psychologist would be deemed as insane or mad.)

She let him sacrifice his eye, blood, and tongue to find a cure, and then told him to get his daughter to bathe in a pool of blood, snakes and alcohol.

He called her as soon as he felt that something was not right with his daughter, but she told him to wait for 7 days, as she would be cured then.

He did...and...

Let's just say he found out it was all a ruse, and the daughter...

Well, I think you can tell by the ending I wrote that it was not a happy ending for her.

It was a tragedy.

Overall feelings about this game

It's sad, really.

A father who only wanted his daughter alive and well, ended up sacrificing everything he had, including his family and the very same person he cared about the most.

I feel sorry for the whole family, and the father as well.

If not for his selfishness, and his devotion to dark religious practices...

Yeah.

Do not do gambling or any of this, kids.

It will make your life a complete tragedy.

I chose this song cuz I miss Master Splinter still, even after years of that episode =_=

And I totally thought that it fits the family and love theme. Hope you enjoy it!

I do not want to get involved in any politics, I just think the story and song are really nice.

Looking forward to the next instalment by Red Candle Games!

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, and STAY TUNED! :D


End file.
